


Reunion

by ThrowTheDice



Series: Cat and Mouse [2]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Choking, Crying, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 10:44:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18051026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThrowTheDice/pseuds/ThrowTheDice
Summary: Sequel to my previous fic, "Spared"Written in response to a prompt from someone-who-is-there on tumblr"Idea: You meet Michael Myers six months after the heavy love session you both had in Haddonfield. This time, you are in a trial at the MacMillan Estate with your closest friend who is also one of the best survivours you ever met. You both adore each other, and you would do anything for one another. You see Michael choking her, hitting her... and then... your eyes met with Michael's, and he stops for a second, unwillingy letting your best friend escape, slowly coming towards you..."





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not going to lie to everyone and say that I didn’t write half of this on my shower wall with a blue bathtub crayon, but I’m also not going to deny it. I didn’t want to create a whole new character for your best friend in this, so I’m just going to expand your relationship with Claudette (She’s one of my fav survivors tbh). This is a sequel to my previous fic "Spared" and has been crossposted to my Tumblr.

You sighed, rubbing at your arms to ward off the cold that settled into your bones despite the crackling of the campfire in front of you. Time seemed to be frozen so that it was perpetually late Fall, chilled air that bit at the soft skin of your cheeks and nose and a dusting of fluffy snow that when combined with the dead leaves crunched under foot. Of course, the Entity never allowed you to get cold enough to actually freeze. What fun was killing survivors if those kills weren’t sufficiently gruesome?

You scooted closer to Claudette who was seated next to you, staring pensively into the fire. She looked up when your leg brushed hers, sending a warm smile your way. You returned it.

You weren’t sure if it was some perverse sense of guilt over the events of  _ that  _ trial, but you had begun to stick closer to Claudette both inside and out of trials. She was skilled as a survivor. She had been in the Entity’s realm longer than most of you, and knew how to hide effectively when necessary and when it was time to run. She was sweet, if a little awkward at times, when all of you were clustered around the campfire like this. You had grown to genuinely enjoy spending time in her company and learning more about what her life before all this had been like.

That was why she could never know about what you had done. None of them could.

It wasn’t that you regretted what had happened. However, you liked Claudette and you wanted to make sure that she continued to like you. You were sure that her opinion of you would take a drastic turn if she knew that you had fucked a killer while her blood was still fresh on his hands.

You felt slightly responsible for the brutal way in which she had died. Maybe if you hadn’t drawn out your little games so long, He wouldn’t have been in such a rush to cut down everyone to get to you. Maybe you could have reacted faster to warn her and given her a chance to escape.

In some twisted form of self flagellation, you had begun to behave more recklessly in trials. You would throw yourself in front of Claudette to take a blow meant for her. You would purposefully mess up a generator to draw a killer’s attention so that the others could rescue a hooked survivor. You would even allow yourself to be caught if you knew that it would give the rest of the survivors, or at the very least Claudette, a chance to escape. Since  _ that  _ trial, you had gone head to head with every killer the Entity could throw at you. All except one.

But, god, how you wanted to see him again.

You wouldn’t say that you had been  _ pining _ , you hadn’t been  _ pining _ \-- that was the wrong word for what you felt. How could you describe the rush of heat that overtook your body every time you thought of him? Any mention of him or of Haddonfield brought obscene memories to the forefront of your wayward mind. You could still feel his fingers at your heat and his teeth in your neck.

The Entity had destroyed the physical evidence of the carnal act your fellow survivors surely would deem blasphemous merely in its inception, but the damage had been done. You would never forget the slow drip of his seed down your quivering thighs or the bruises that had appeared on your hips moments after the culmination of your animalistic coupling. You shivered with delight at the heated memories, a muted warmth settling between your legs.

You pulled yourself from your thoughts as an unnatural darkness began to settle itself over your vision. You were being taken into a trial. Claudette took your hand in hers, giving it a friendly squeeze and putting your mind at ease. She was coming with you. 

As the blackness settled over you fully and Claudette’s grip faded from yours, you absently wondered who the killer would be. Since you were apparently on Michael ban, you considered the other options the Entity could throw at you. It had been a while since you had last encountered the Wraith or the Hag. 

You blinked and your vision returned to you all at once, causing you to blink a few more times. You would never get used to the feeling of being transported into the trial. You looked around to figure out just where the Entity had dropped you this time and found yourself staring up at the shambling corpse of the coal tower in the MacMillan Estate. A cold wind across your bare legs drew your attention away from what once must have been an incredibly imposing structure and down to what you were wearing.

“Seriously?” You huffed under your breath.

The Entity had shown an affinity for playing dress-up with the survivors, changing your apparel and sometimes even your hairstyles at its whim. You noticed that sometimes it did this with the killers as well, but you were not keen on the idea of telling the Nurse that you liked her new dress while you were running for your life, so you tended not to pay too much attention to it all.

However, this particular fashion statement was not amongst your favorites. You found yourself in a casual dress that would have been appropriate for a sunny, early Fall day. This was no such an occasion, and it was hardly a tactical choice when you would be crouching, running, and repairing generators. The loose fabric fell just above your knees leaving your calves completely bared. You were thankful that it at least had long sleeves.

You looked around but failed to spot any of your fellow survivors nearby. There was a generator only a few yards away, so you crept towards it while keeping your eyes and ears open for any indication of who the killer was. You had not heard the Nurse’s banshee screams or the tell-tale tolling of the Wraith’s bell, so it was a safe bet that it wasn’t either of them. You worked at the generator, paying no mind to the grease and oil that now stained your sleeves.

You saw movement in your peripheral and jolted away from the generator, more than ready to turn tail and run. You relaxed when you saw that it was just Kate. She shot you a nervous smile as she came closer and began to help you with repairs.

“I saw Dwight a little bit ago, do you know who else is with us? Have you seen the killer?” Even when it was tainted with fear, her voice was still pleasing to listen to.

You shook your head. “Claudette is here too, but I have no idea who the killer is.”

“Maybe we’ll get lucky and they’ll leave us alone,” Kate whispered cheerily, though the hopeful tone in her voice was strained.

Before you could offer a half shrug in return, you finished the generator and it clicked on with a ding. No sooner had you retracted your hands from the now rumbling machine, you heard a piercing scream. Your heart stopped.

That was Claudette.

Without thinking, you took off in the direction you had heard the scream come from, pushing yourself to run faster. Some part of your frantic brain registered Kate calling for you to come back, but you paid her no mind, concerned only with getting there and saving Claudette. Maybe the killer was the Trapper and she had stepped in one of his bear traps. You could deal with that, you would pull her leg free and patch her up before he even got to her. At the very least, you could draw him away.

The closer you got to it, the larger and more imposing the coal tower seemed to become. You were sure that you had heard the scream from around here, so why wasn’t your heartbeat going crazy? You slid around a pile of the many industrial spools that littered the area, dirt and gravel kicked up by your hurried feet, only to freeze. 

Michael was the killer. Michael was the killer and he was holding Claudette.

Memories of this same scenario flooded your panicked mind. In  _ that  _ trial he had held her just as he was now, aloft and powerless, her legs kicking desperately but doing nothing to dissuade him from ending her life. Her small hands clawed at the iron grip on her throat. You watched him raise the blade and you knew all too well the horrible sound of metal sinking into flesh would follow unless you could do something to put a stop to it.

“Michael!”

His name rang through the night air, cutting through him as easily as he cut through survivors. You saw him freeze, shoulders stiffening and body tense. The knife was inches from Claudette’s helpless form. His head turned slowly towards you.

It felt like it had been such a long time since you had last seen the familiar blank expression of his mask. It’s typically pristine white surface was marred by a streak of blood that had been splattered across it. Some part of you wondered who the blood had belonged to, but the rest of you was intent on ensuring that Claudette’s didn’t join it.

You couldn’t see his eyes, but you could feel them staring at you, through you, into you. You stared right back, chest heaving and breaths shaky as they left your parted lips. You held your ground, trying to seem confident despite the trembling you could feel in your knees and the fear clenching around your heart. 

Finally,  _ finally  _ his grip on your best friend’s throat loosened. You nearly collapsed under the crushing weight of the relief that washed over you as she fell to the ground and coughed while sucking in greedy lungfuls of air. She dragged herself away from the Shape, wheezing weakly before pulling herself to stand. He made no move to indicate any recognition of her presence, now turned fully to face you. Behind the mask his eyes glinted with a dangerous, electric sort of energy.

Without thinking about it, you took a step backwards. This seemed to prompt a swift and immediate response from the killer. Suddenly, he was no longer an unmoving marble figure. He closed on you with long, purposeful strides. True to form, however, his pace never increased above that of fast walk, long legs eating up the distance between the two of you.

“Run!” You shouted to Claudette, turning to follow your own advice.

You were beyond relieved when you saw her follow your directive and sprint off in the opposite direction. Hopefully she would run into Dwight or Kate and they would be able to heal her wounds. For now though, you would be much more useful if you were far away from her, hopefully leading Michael to the otherside of the area.

You didn’t get very far.

An iron grip closed on the back of your dress, yanking you backwards into a solid chest and arms that could surely snap you in half if their owner so desired. His hand closed around your throat, tilting your head back roughly at an uncomfortable angle so you were forced to look up at the blankness of his mask. At this proximity, you could just barely see the dark eyes that always hid behind the shadow of darkness and anonymity. They bit your flesh with more ferocity than his teeth ever had. Your own eyes went wide at the sight and you gasped before you could stop yourself.

The fingers around your neck fell away, but the ones still twisted in the fabric of your dress pushed you forward. You fell onto your hands and knees, shock and adrenaline numbing the pain that shot through your palms. His massive hand released your clothing only to come down heavily between your shoulder blades, forcing your arms to give out beneath you. He leaned his weight into you, holding you in place and grinding the upper half of your body into the dirt beneath your face. Despite the discomfort and earlier fear, you couldn’t deny the way your body reacted to the show of force from him. You hoped this was leading where you thought it was and that he wasn’t merely getting creative with his kills.

Using the hilt of his favored weapon, Michael pushed the fabric of your dress up your thighs and over your hips, leaving only the thin cotton of your underwear to shield you from the burning sweep of his eyes over your quivering form. You felt the blunt edge of his knife trail up your leg. The cold steel sent a tremor through you as it slid beneath the elastic of your panties. With a quick flick of his wrist, the blade sliced cleanly through the material. He repeated the motion on the other side, and soon enough the ruined shreds of your underwear lay beneath you in a crumpled pile.

The cold air against your exposed cunt was a foreign sensation that had you rubbing your thighs together just to relieve some of the burning need between them. The knife startled you when it hit the ground and Michael’s newly freed hand was soon filled with the flesh of your ass as he spread you open, allowing his hungry gaze to take in the sight of your arousal slickened folds. He forced his way between your thighs, spreading your legs with his own and causing your bare knees to scrape across the gravelly dirt. Tiny rocks and debris cut into your skin painfully, drawing a hiss from between your clenched teeth.

You expected him to stretch you with his fingers again, preparing you to take his cock. You felt a rush of wetness at the thought, eager to have his long fingers inside of you once more. You wiggled your hips back towards him in a silent plea for him to finally do something about the aching need thrumming through you.

Instead, you screamed when he entered you roughly and without warning. You hadn’t even heard him unzip the bloodstained coveralls. Now he was stuffed as far into your tight cunt as possible, stopped only by the barrier of your cervix and aided only by the natural lubrication provided by your desire. Tears formed and spilled from your eyes. You felt like he was going to split you in half from the inside.

You knew then that he was punishing you. You had stolen a kill that was rightfully his when you had drawn his attention away from Claudette. Unbeknownst to you, he was also punishing you for plaguing his thoughts ever since he had taken you up against the wall in Haddonfield. The memory of your sweet moans teased at his ear while he silently stalked survivors. The feeling of your heat around him burned through his mind while he spilled blood in sacrifice. He hated it.

Saliva dripped down your chin and onto the ground beneath your face, turning it muddy. You clenched your teeth and waited for the pain to subside. Michael, however, had no intention of waiting as he pulled almost all the way out of you before slamming back in. You gasped against this new burn. 

With every thrust your knees were cut more and more by the stones and gravel beneath them. Thankfully, your body was more than eager to accept the harsh slap of his hips against yours and near gushed around the intrusion of his cock. His pace didn’t slow or soften, but the pain ebbed and in its place came the desperate, overwhelming pleasure you had felt before. You buried your face into the crook of your elbow, biting into the fabric there to muffle any of the sounds you couldn’t stifle through force of will alone.

You felt so incredibly exposed as he loomed over your prone form, ramming into you from behind. Out in the open like this, anyone could see the utterly shameless display the two of you were putting on. Any second, one of the other survivors could see you, and despite yourself you felt a jolt of heat course through you at the thought of being caught. You felt guilt curl in the pit of your stomach, but it was quickly wiped away by the coiling, tightening knot caused by Michael’s thrusts into your needy cunt.

The hand that was planted in the middle of your back began to migrate upwards, gliding across the sweat slickened skin of your spinal column, paying particular attention to the back of your neck. His thumb stroked where his teeth had pierced your skin before. You suspected that he was disappointed to find no scars beneath his wandering fingers. You gasped as his hips snapped against yours in a particularly harsh thrust just as his fingers slid into your hair. He took a handful of the strands in his grip and tugged back hard enough to pull your body upwards and put your weight fully on your bleeding knees. Your chin was forced upwards as he yanked your head back and you stared open-mouthed at the night sky.

You brought your hands up to your mouth to quiet a moan forced from you due to the new angle. His other arm snaked around your waist, locking you into place with a vice-like grip. You keened from behind your palm as he pounded into you, removing one hand from your lips to hold tightly to his forearm. Your nails dug into the familiar blue fabric as you felt your release edging closer and closer. 

When that knot in your core finally snapped, your lips parted in a silent scream. The feeling was even more intense than the first time, white hot flames of pleasure clawed through your body making you forget for a moment all about the dirt and mud now caked to the front of you from a combination of your sweat, tears, and saliva. Over the overwhelming feeling of your orgasm, the pain in your knees subsided along with the knowledge that Michael was punishing you. You clung to any part of him you could reach as he fucked you through your orgasm.

As you came down from your pleasure induced high, you whined and tried to wiggle out of the death grip he had on you. The walls of your pussy were raw and oversensitive. The continued drag of his cock against them was too much, but he was too far gone to worry about you going mad from overstimulation. 

He released your hair in favor of wrapping his fingers around your throat, tight enough to cut off oxygen intake but not so hard as to break the delicate bones of your neck. He felt you swallow with difficulty and struggle to breathe. The little choking sounds that you were making as you attempted to pry his hand from you were intoxicating. He panted in your ear, the heavy sound of his breathing filling the air around you. You felt his whole body tense against the back of yours, feeling his cock jerk inside you followed by the heat of his release flooding your overwrought sex.

He let go of you and you immediately fell forward, gasping and choking on the overabundance of air suddenly filling your lungs. You whined weakly when he pulled out of you, suddenly feeling very empty. You were dripping with cum, the remnants of both your pleasure and his making a mess of you. 

You could see him moving out of the corner of your eye, watched his calloused hands zip his coveralls back up, but he didn’t rise to stand. He remained kneeling behind you. When he leaned over you slightly to retrieve his knife, you understood. He had spared you last time, but he would not be showing you the same mercy again. You saw his hand reaching for you and closed your eyes, hoping he would at least make it quick.

The loud alarm that rang out through the night startled you both. Michael jolted upright, looking away from you and in the direction of where the siren had come from. You suspected he knew exactly where both of the doors were and would head there as soon as he was done with you. You weren’t sure how you hadn’t heard the generators being completed around you, but you did know one thing.

Now was your chance.

While Michael was momentarily distracted, you dragged yourself forward and scrambled to your feet. With a burst of adrenaline fueled energy, you sprinted into the tree line. You forced yourself to run as fast as you could go. You were tired and sore, but refused to let that hinder you. Head start or no, you knew he would catch up to you if you allowed yourself to slow for even a fraction of a second.

You spotted the doors opening slowly, crying out when you saw Claudette standing at the lever. She saw you and motioned you forward, but you saw her eyes go wide with fear. Michael must have been close behind you. You pushed yourself to run just that little bit faster. Kate and Dwight were already through the doors when you arrived, and you didn’t plan to stick around any longer.

You grabbed Claudette’s hand as you passed, dragging her with you out into the night. Once you were out, you chanced a glance back. Michael stood at the doors, prevented from further pursuit by the Entity’s black tendrils. You realized with pride that in your ongoing game of cat and mouse, you were the victor once more.

You continued to run with Claudette’s hand in yours, slowing only once you caught up with Kate and Dwight in the glowing light of the campfire. You were thankful that the Entity would clean you up at any moment, you didn’t need anyone looking too closely at the nature of your injuries. You pressed your legs together in an attempt to stop the cum from spilling from you anymore than it already had. You didn’t need anyone to see that either.


End file.
